Horrors Beheld: The Tale of Horseshoe Jack
by Simon S. Borderline
Summary: Equestria, a land of innocence, love, and charm. Where every prank means no harm. But lo and behold, a dark history remains to be told. Far away in the land of naught, remains a darkness with tendrils taut. A soft whisper in the middle of night, will prove for one pony a deadly fright. Fear and despair tonight willl not lack, this is the tale of Horsehoe Jack.


**Ah, yes the long awaited grimdark. You see i created a character in my other fic that i thought would be fun to pursue in his own tragic tale of sorrow and fear. I know, i know i may have slipped up with 'Tale for Twilight' because of that cliched ending so i decided to create a whole new story based around OC's that will undoubtedly be mutilated in some way though i don't just want this to be a gorefest. Take this chapter for instance, it's merely here to set the mood, introduce the characters, and maybe cast a bit of foreshadowing. The second chapter though, oof, i only wrote one death scene so far but i even manage to unsettle myself a bit. But i digress and so now i shall leave you with no other option but to read and possibly review...**

**Horrors Beheld:**

**The Tale of Horseshoe Jack**

The sun sank behind the distant shadows of the Evergreen mountains, the clouds above caught the last glint of red light from the sun and reflected it onto the land below. Though the land beckoned to soak up the rain from the distant storm it would not heed its call. The earth held fast to the roots of all the plant life both dead and dying, their dry yellow stalks bowed before the crisp driving wind from beyond. In the dying light Iron Brand settled in his room as his companion lit a fire beneath the cobblestone mantle. Soon enough the light of the orange blaze was cast upon his grey coat as the suns rays had with the clouds, his hazy blue eyes though seemed to take no new life in the light. Iron Brand turned to his new friend, Spade the gardener, and beckoned him to look out the window.

"Doesn't it strike you odd at all? These ponies are not like the ones I used to know, and I trust you know of which I refer to." Iron Brand spoke in a low husky voice, hoping not to be overheard by the lord of the manor or one of his children.

"It does the soul best not to question everything one sees or hears. I have led a marginally happy life pretending I know less than I do. Ignorance is bliss my friend, understand?" Spade turned to him with woeful brown eyes in hopes of gaining his trust in the matter and simply let it drop.

"Ignorance is bliss, but knowledge is power. Understand that?" Iron snapped at him. He couldn't ignore these ponies as Spade did. From the moment he arrived in town he could see these ponies were besides themselves. "Not one seemed to eager to acknowledge my existence. From the carriage I could see they were crestfallen. I found them in a state of sorrow that which couldn't explain itself as the days were bright and the nights were warm. Those that were completely catatonic shunned me whenever I would enter the room, their eyes cast upon me a sense of foreboding of doom. Their words were quickly uttered and seldom spoken as I inquired of their wares or goods. Apart from you and the help I know not a single name of common descent.

But the lord himself is in all his senses, so much that I fear..."Iron Brand drew closer to Spade, "I fear he is not within them at all. I fear that he is at fault for whatever curse seems to be set against this land. His children also are not far from untouched themselves, as the ponies of Trottingham. All these worries and more weigh down my mind and spirit. I can no longer work as diligently as I had before, my trade is taxing now where it once thrilled me. I have never left a job incomplete before, nor have I cut corners, but now I just want to finish replacing the locks around the manor as quickly as possible and to hay with what the lord may think of my shotty work. All I want to do is return home and revise my policies on out of town enterprises." Iron Brand finished speaking with a hint of desperation in his hushed voice.

Spade stood quiet for a moment considering his words. He studied the world outside the window as he pondered a response. It was true that the townsfolk seemed troubled, even amongst themselves they hardly spoke as he had observed on his trips into town when he searched for seeds or fertilizer. He himself had noticed several odd things upon his arrival here nearly a year ago, but as he stated to Iron Brand he paid no mind to these troubles and went along with his business. Spade too had felt their cast against him as though he were being shunned, though he wrote this off as prejudice. The citizens of Trottingham indeed even the help of the manor, were all unicorns, Iron Brand was the only other earth pony he had seen during his entire stay at the manor.

"I understand your fears my friend, and they are well founded. That being said I still think it would be best to ignore them though be diligent as we go about our ways. The lord suspects nothing of our fears and he still expects us to be entertaining guests, so put these fears in the darkest corner of your mind and try at the least to seem content." Spade took his leave but pause at the door. "I wouldn't be late for dinner, a body needs its sustenance as you will its strength."

Spade opened and closed the door behind him leaving Iron Brad standing alone in the slow dimming room. Iron Brand continued to count his fears as the clouds loomed threateningly overhead but never more than hinted at their change of direction. The rain fell to the earth in downpours bigger than the town itself, drenching the land in cool water and feeding the rivers and streams. Mercy shone its face down onto the lands beyond but turned its back to the town already starved for rain from the months of drought. It was a sick joke fate was playing with the unicorns of Great Bridletain, yet if the unicorns only used their magic to bring the rains to them all would be well. And there it was, the umpteenth disturbing issue with the townfolk as not one of the ponies so much as dared to use their magic for much of anything. Nopony it seemed used their magic safe for those of the manor employed under Lord Evergreen Fields of Trottingham Esquire.

_'The hay with __workmanship__.' _Iron Brand thought, _'If I want to leave I'll just screw the damned things in and to buck with the lord of the manor.'_

A sudden knock on the door startled him.

"Mister Iron Brand dinner is served. Lord Evergreen awaits your presence in the main dining hall." The hoofbeats resounded soundly on the stiff oaken floor down the hall as the butler briskly walked away.

Dinner. Food. Enough to regain his strength from the day and carry him into the next when all would be done and he would be free from this dreadful township and its many unsettling denizens. Iron Brand shook of all that he could of his anxiety and flattened his short blonde mane in the mirror before departing for dinner.

Sitting down to the meal was easy enough, to suffer through and force gobs of tasteless food down his throat was more of a chore. Iron had no sense of taste as his mind was still weighed down with fears. Spade was doing a better job of being oblivious than he was as he continually spouted snippets of conversation with the other employed personnel, a music instructor named Forte' and a painter by the name of Collage, along with Lord Evergreen. The children seemed quiet though, especially the lord's son who had not lifted his head the entire duration and refused to acknowledge the servants that presented him with plates for the second and third course. His daughter was quiet but only because she knew not to interrupt grown ups when they were talking, still there was something off putting in her mannerisms as she ate.

Lord Evergreen had explained to him when he first arrived of the untimely death of the children's mother, perhaps hoping he would accept this as the reason for their grim nature at such a young age. Iron Brand took him on his word and wrote off this expense on Evergreen's part as his own way of dealing with the feeling of insecurity one gets after dealing with the loss of a loved one, though he blamed it solely on the amount of dissent coming from the town. So for the first month he paid no mind to the children's odd behaviour as he encountered them on his daily routine. That is until he walked in on the son, Verdant, talking to himself one afternoon in his room. The young colt didn't so much as look his way as he excused himself and walked hurriedly out of the room leaving him to his business of replacing the lock. As he worked Iron Brand noticed the room was considerably darker than the others, even though the shades were drawn the corners of the room seemed that much darker than they should've been. Once he heard his name be called out quite clearly by a voice he assumed was one of the servants, but he found himself alone in the entire second floor.

That night he began having vivid nightmares of his father, nightmares he had not faced since he was a foal. His father beat him unmercifully as he broke a lantern, and insulted him harshly for not having the hooves to stand up to his bullies. He was not alone in these nightmares, sometimes his mother would come between them and she would also feel the wrath he did at his father's hooves. Iron Brand was not immediately suspicious of these nightmares, though they disturbed him, and continued with his work. It wasn't until the night that he dreamed of his father walking out the door that he remembered exactly how it came that his father left him and his mother for good. It wasn't with a letter or another mare that he made his leave, it was only when Iron woke up that he remembered exactly what was in his hooves the day he pierced his father's chest. His memory of the event came back as a foggy reverie as he sat in his bed unable to conceive what would drive him to remember such a thing.

Verdant too began to behave even more erratically than before, often he would catch him staring at the ceiling out of the corner of his eye. Other times he would whisper fervently into the various corners of the house and gallop away were he confronted by one of the servants, his father didn't take much interest when they recounted their tales.

Bonny didn't seem quite as taken by the spirits as her brother, she just didn't talk much to anypony but her dolly. If ever he would speak to her she would whisper her reply into her doll's ear sometimes loud enough for him to understand while others left him indecisive on which action he would take next. Regardless she was the one unicorn in the entire manor that didn't seem to be so taken with herself to actually look him directly in the face when he spoke to her. He himself had two colts waiting along with their mother waiting for him back home, but he and Florid had always thought of what it would be like to have a daughter. As a result of Bonny's friendship he decided to make triple sure the lock on her door was bolted tightly and oiled well enough to keep from getting stuck. He didn't want anyone hurting this innocent child or likewise unable to leave her room quickly enough. Iron Brand started to keep an eye on Verdant as his room was just down the hall.

And now he was sitting at the same table as that troubled youth in which he could sense a sort of malevolence. His tawny pelt and black mane made him stand apart from his family as well as the staff. His father claimed he took after his mother but never once had he seen a picture or painting of her to make the comparison. Bonny looked fragile by comparison as she was snow white and had a burgundy mane with bright blue eyes that mirrored the skies above. Iron Brand could only feel pity for the little filly for having to live in such a place as this manor as it was passing through such times. It was understandable how her father would not let her wander beyond the courtyard, but children should still be allowed a certain amount of freedom. A moment or two for the child to leave her father's sight to foster an imaginary secret or two would help her develop an identity of self and perhaps escape the sorrow of her mother's passing sooner.

Iron Brand shunned himself mentally for thinking about her again, it occurred to him before that perhaps he could adopt the child and raise her as his own. It was a stupid thought he convinced himself would be noble were the situation to arise. This matter belonged to lord Evergreen, he would have to be the one to contend with it, and yet he could see himself taking him aside before he left to try and bring it to his full attention. As for Verdant he figured he was just passing through the depression and angst his children faced in the past multiplied ten-fold by his mother's death. Yet his continued disturbing behaviour made him out as a threat to Iron Brand, it wasn't an uncommon symptom of a mental sickness to talk to oneself.

Regardless Iron Brand forced himself to finish the last bite of food on his plate before dessert was brought to the table. A large strawberry tart was set before him and Iron couldn't help but feel his appetite return as his mouth salivated to moisten his sweet tooth. A loud crash echoed through the night as the entire building shook as though it jumped from its foundation. Fine china plates were thrown from their cabinets and shattered on the floor, the chandeliers rocked violently, and small fragments from the ceiling rained down onto them trailing dust along the table and floor. Evergreen had enough sense to tell his children to hide beneath the table just as everything became still. Verdant defied his father's orders however and instead jumped onto the table and began screaming at his father.

"This was your doing!" He screamed. "As if it weren't enough the curse you wrought upon yourself!"

"Shut your mouth you insolent foal!" Evergreen shot back.

"Young master Verdant, you are not to speak to your father in that way. It is most disrespectful." Forte' stood from his seat, next to him Collage also stood.

"Young monsieur, your papa prefers to see this energy in a masterpiece, not his dining table."

Spade kept his mouth shut besides Iron, hoping to keep his job until his year of servitude was completed. Iron Brand could only think of how this sudden outburst would scare little Bonny.

"You are all fools! Can't you see he'll drag you all to oblivion with him? The same way he took mother!"

"I said quiet you flea bitten scoundrel! I am your father and you will heed my word!"

"I can never have a moment to myself because of you! I have no memory of quiet or rest! Even now I hear him pleading for me to give in and..."

"That's enough, Verdant!" Iron Brand slammed his hooves on the table and raised himself completely off his seat. Everyone turned their attention to him at once. "We needn't hear your troubles at the dinner table. If your father has faulted you in some way then don't call him out in front of others. You must take him aside and settle your quarrel personally like gentlecolts."

Verdant became quiet at his scolding. Iron Brand's voice had carried all the authority of the stern father he was and stood straight and tall, he would not yield to this colt nor tolerate his outburst. Verdant started to calm down as their eyes met.

"Now please step off the table, before you frighten your sister any longer."

To everyone's surprise Verdant did indeed step down. He turned to look at everyone with mournful eyes, but as they fell on his father they became twisted with rage. Verdant looked directly at Iron Brand and spoke softly.

"Get out."

"Speak up, young master. We must all hear your apology." Forte said.

"GET OUT!" He shouted without taking his gaze from Iron Brand before he turned around and galloped out of the dining room. His hoof beats could be heard going up the stairs before a loud bang informed them he had entered his room. Once everyone settled down once more the new topic of discussion was Iron Brand.

"Very well spoke locksmith. Though in future ventures I suggest you show slightly more respect to the children of your employer. The proper way to speak to the youth of the manor is address them as 'young master'. Wouldn't you agree, Collage?" The artist shook his head.

"Oui, that is correct Forte. If one is to command respect, one must show it themselves."

"Quiet the both of you." Evergreen said as he retrieved his daughter from beneath the table. "Verdant has been acting up for the past several weeks. I have all but lost control over him. You, my kind sir, did what I could not. I only wish for this matter to resolve itself, that we might forget such things troubled my broken family."

"With all due respect, Sir? Maybe you need to fix the matter yourself."

Lord Evergreen showed no emotion.

"I think it best if I retire now. My nerves have been rattled enough for tonight. Good night, everypony."

"I'll head up once I check the all the locks down here. Whatever that was might've shaken some of the screws loose from my locks, and the ones I haven't replaced could be next to useless by now." Again Lord Evergreen didn't directly acknowledge him but nodded slightly as he carried his daughter away. Once he vacated the room the others started to make their own excuses to leave the dinner table.

"Nice knowing you buddy." Spade murmured as he took his tart and walked away. Iron Brand sighed and looked down at his dessert. Suddenly it didn't seem too appetizing. Pushing it away and letting one of the servants pick it up he went to retrieve his equipment.

Having worked all day Iron Brand wasn't exactly very enthused to have to carry on this way well into the dark thirty. The last half hour before midnight carried a bit of superstition in his hometown as it was said to be the time when the monster would begin to awake and start their search for all the naughty little fillies and foals who disobeyed their parents. Yawning as he installed the last lock in the kitchen he made sure to leave the lock in such a state, that were it any other job he would be disgraced by his lack of integrity. Of course he had already made up his mind and he wasn't about to deny himself any more sleep than he already had. This time he had for himself however had given him the opportunity to think about Bonny.

He decided then that it would be in the best interest of the child to speak with Lord Evergreen about him taking his daughter and raising her as his own. If only for the short time it would take for Verdant and his father to work out their difficulties, and when the time came he would return her to him. Iron even decided that if he had to deny himself payment on this job he would if it meant convincing Evergreen that he would do whatever was necessary to adopt his child. Then of course he would go through the kitchen and secure every lock properly before leaving so as too keep from being thought as a con.

And that was it, Iron Brand replaced his tools and carried them with him as he made for his room. He would need his rest for tomorrow, his mind would have to be in the sharpest condition if he wanted to convince Evergreen to give up his youngest child to a locksmith. A unicorn being raised by earth ponies, wouldn't that be something? It was a thought that would seem almost too absurd to consider were the situation any other. Iron Brand made his way up the stairs with candle in mouth and toolbox on his back. As he stepped onto the landing at the top of the stairs he saw a moth flap around in front of him, tickling his snout. At once he worried about losing his footing and potentially falling backwards down the stairs. Before he could raise his hoof to bat it away the moth flew into the flame and emanated a small crackle. Relieved Iron Brand settled the box on his back and continued to walk to his room, after all if the monsters caught him out of bed he would never be heard from again.


End file.
